


Colours of the Wind

by Vexicle



Series: Natural Disaster [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: To his delight, she looks cute in glasses.





	Colours of the Wind

It's an approximate five minute walk to Zephyr’s apartment from the train station and Basil is already fidgeting with his clothes, feeling his heart veer wildly out of control. His face red, he opts to hide it in his dark green hood.

“Hey, why so nervous?” Iggy asks, looking at him curiously. His hood is up as well, but for other, fame-related reasons. Only several tufts of his red hair are visible, and his amber eyes gleam. Iggy slows down, taking his pale hand in his dark one. Basil is secretly grateful, because what he thought would happen was Iggy tossing a ‘Make sure you don't screw up’ at him, but maybe he gives his boyfriend too little credit.

“Like, you've been to Zephyr’s house lots of times, right?” Basil heaves a deep breath, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand in his own. “I haven't and like I'm totally gonna mess something up, I know it,” he mutters. He twines his fingers with Iggy’s, feeling how clammy his palms are compared to his.

“You'll be fine, remember? Zephyr’s cool with a lot of stuff, so you don't need to worry. We're dating. She’ll _want_ to deal with your sorry ass, trust me.” Iggy’s smile is brilliant and pierces right through Basil’s heart, so he decides to deal with the sudden weakness in his legs by slapping Iggy’s shoulder playfully.

Their walk continues as they exchange playful banter. Iggy leads Basil with practiced ease through several roads, up some streets, and finally the small rocky ramp up to the driveway of the high-rise building. Basil gulps as he looks up at the sleek, angular architecture.

“You'll be fine,” Iggy promises once again, as they step into the lift and the doors slide closed. Basil shivers and creeps a little closer to his boyfriend. When the bell chimes and the doors open, Iggy grabs Basil by the hand and strides confidently over to Zephyr’s apartment. He rings the doorbell, and Basil waits, nervously curling his toes in his sneakers.

“Basil!” is the call. “Iggy!”

“Whatever happened to the order of the names?” Iggy teases as Zephyr scrambles to unlock the door. Strangely enough, a fierce flare is lit inside Basil’s heart, extinguished just as suddenly as it appeared.

“Oh, hush,” Zephyr exclaims. “Both of you are my dears, and… oh.”

Confused, Basil looks up from his shoes to spot Zephyr’s hands clasped over her mouth. He's about to ask what's wrong when Zephyr gasps and heads back inside. “You can come in! I just forgot something!”

Basil casts a glance over at Iggy. “What was that all about?”

Iggy smiles, but doesn't reply. Miffed, Basil is about to enter Zephyr’s home when Iggy stops him. “Put your shoes there,” Iggy explains, gesturing at the rack Basil hadn't spotted. Face crimson, he kicks his shoes off and places them neatly on the rack, following Iggy inside.

_Don't mess the rest of this up!_

Zephyr’s place has a cozy layout, with the walls and floors all lined with wood. It gives Basil a bit of an old-fashioned feeling. Several decorative pieces of parchment are hung up on the walls. Basil walks close. Upon further examination, the scribbles appear to be hangul, but it's not like he can read the letters.

Zephyr trots back in again, blinking. Basil takes in her appearance all at once; she's wearing a simple crop top and shorts, a combo that exposes her lovely skin and her lean, muscular figure. The light gray fabric brushes her belly button. Zephyr’s frowning and blinking, and Basil realises she's adjusting the smart black frame of her glasses.

Zephyr has _glasses_.

Basil stares and stares, feeling a blush creep up his neck. Why hasn't he known about this before? Zephyr looks _adorable_.

“You have glasses,” he states dumbly, as if it weren't already obvious enough.

“All the better to see you with, my dear,” Zephyr teases him, leaning forward on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Sit,” she urges, and he does, still too enamoured to argue.

“Why don't you wear them usually?” Basil asks, flustered and not knowing what to do with his hands - surely it's still a little too early to wrap them around her waist. His blush returns full force, and he's sure Iggy’s amused gaze is on him, he can just _feel_ it.

“I wear contacts,” Zephyr explains.

“What a shame,” Basil mutters, then freezes as he realises what he just said.

_Crap crap crap I made it weird!_

Iggy, one hand covering his mouth, seems to be trying to hide a splitting grin, his shoulders shaking. Basil splutters out a few nonsensical words before turning back to their equally amused girlfriend.

“I can't see red, or green,” Zephyr explains, her eyes twinkling behind the tinted lenses. “I don't usually need them on weekends, though. Maybe I should paint the ceiling green so I remember!”

“Ah, y-yeah,” Basil stammers, blushing. “So, my eyes? Green, huh?”

He feels a weight being lifted off the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, he can tell it’s the redhead leaving to give them some space, and he feels a flash of grateful affection towards Iggy. As he hears Iggy rummage around in the fridge, Zephyr scoots closer to Basil.

“I was surprised when I noticed you guys seemed to have a sepia effect for some reason. Then I remembered.” Zephyr’s voice is light, airy. 

“Do you like it green or… whatever colour it is, then?”

“Green suits you,” Zephyr admits, clasping her hands together in her lap, averting her gaze. “I like your hoodie. I wonder sometimes, if the green you see is the green I see. It's really beautiful, though,” she murmurs softly. “But that pale orangey colour still can't wash out your charm, so don't worry.” She finishes her sentence with a wink, and Basil idly wonders what a blush looks like to Zephyr without any aid.

“I told you you'd be fine,” Iggy says proudly as he slides in on Basil’s left, juggling what appears to be three boxes of grape juice precariously in one hand. He keeps one for himself, aggressively sticking the straw in. “Can you imagine!” Iggy retorts to Zephyr. “He’s afraid he's the cause of every problem.”

“You’re saying that as if you weren’t the same two years ago!”

“I just wanted to avoid trouble! It’s my first time here,” Basil mutters defensively, feeling hot for a different reason now. He curls in on himself on the couch.

He hears, “Iggy, now you've made him sad!” Moments later, he's startled by warm arms around him, and a certain soft, plushy something pressing into his back. (His blush is back with a vengeance. He sometimes really wants Iggy’s darker skin colour.)

“I, um, I, uhhh,” he says wisely.

“Hush.” Basil blinks as he finds long, slender fingers at his lips. Pianist’s fingers. “Let me battle off the evil Iggy for you,” Zephyr jokes. Her stance is like a cat’s, and she makes a half-hearted swipe at the redhead with curled fingers, grinning wildly.

With a shriek, Iggy finds himself being bowled over by Zephyr’s lithe body, and the two of them roll around on the ground, play wrestling each other into the mat. Their cartoned beverages lay forgotten on the wooden square coffee table. Basil watches with an evil grin as Iggy’s head knocks against the table and he winces.

“Ah!” he gasps, choking on his laughter as Zephyr seizes the chance to tickle him, running her fingers along his chest and his stomach. “No, no no! S-stop, stop it -” Iggy gasps out between giggles. “I surrender!”

_Iggy and Zephyr… they're beautiful together._

“Apologise to him, you fiend.” Zephyr smirks as she all but drags Iggy’s fallen, limp, prone body over to the black-haired boy.

“I'm sooooo sorry,” he whines dramatically. “I just wanted Zephyr to look at me too!”

“I mean, she's still wearing glasses.” Basil’s mouth twitches. Those damned cute rectangular frames. “I bet you're in HD.”

“And now she never will gaze upon you ever again,” Zephyr says mischievously to Iggy. “Begone! Our kingdom welcomes no traitors here.”

“Then I'll duel for the hand of the fair maiden!” Iggy jumps up, his eyes blazing.

“Ah yes, but you'll need to duel this ‘fair maiden’ herself!” Zephyr steps back, assuming some martial arts pose. “Prepare for your doom!”

As Basil watches them clash in some strange amalgamation of imaginary swords and shields and knights and princesses, it dawns upon him that this is probably one of their childhood games. As he stares at the wild, excited light in their eyes, he doesn't feel left out at all.

On the contrary, their relationship fills him with a warm, fluffy feeling that he wants more of. Maybe Iggy doesn't have to sneak away after all...

“Hey, Basil!” Zephyr looks up at him, grinning, from where she's being pinned under Iggy’s weight. “I need some help here, my loyal steed!”

“No fair! You don't get to choose my character,” Basil protests playfully, but he lugs himself out of the comfy sofa anyway, his skin prickling with excitement.


End file.
